10 May 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-05-10 ; Comments *Start of show: inaudible because JP forgets to turn his fader up. Sessions *Cuban Boys, #2. Recorded: 2000-03-22. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Pachinos: B.O.M.B. (v/a 2x7" - Cutting Hedge) Fierce Panda NING 92 File c begins in the middle of the track below *Apples In Stereo: Everybody Let Up (7") Earworm WORM 64 *Bolz Bolz: Cosmetics (12" - Establishment EP) World Electric WE007 § *No Wings Fins Or Fuselage: Scientifico (LP: The Other Side Of The Sky) Seriously Groovy File b starts :JP introducing Cuban Boys session - 'It's a session of cover versions and features tracks that have been a source of inspiration to each member of the band in their pop careers. None of the tracks was pre-rehearsed to invite an element of chaos into the proceedings. There's as I say a cold hand on the heart when you read that! There's also a special guest appearance by listener and devoted Cuban Boys fan Paul Ackroyd who was made to ingest vast amounts of helium all in the name of the art.' '' *Cuban Boys: From Out Of Nowhere (session) *Artimus Pyle: Civil Dead (LP: Civil Dead) Prank *Discordia: Unwavering Bands Of Light (7" - Marina Discordia) Sorted SRS 020 *James Ruskin: Eight 3 (LP: Point 2) Tresor TRESOR 145 *Ranking Trevor: Hotter Fire (7") Channel One *Max Tundra: Lamplite On A One Horse Shoe (LP: Some Best Friend You Turned Out To Be) Domino WIGLP 82 *Alan Jenkins: Bee Lines (EP) Sorted *Cuban Boys: The Number One Song In Heaven (Session) *Torino 74: When Capris Ruled The World (7" - Driver) Crackle vym 028 *Andreas Kremer: Ducksalad (12" - Precision Crash Component E.P) Contrast CONT012-6 *Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band: You Know You're A Man (LP: Shiny Beast (Bat Chain Puller)) Warner Bros. BSK 3256 *Arab Strap: Leave The Day Free (session) ''JP messed up his timings on the previous show and had no time for this session track File b edit *Club Off Chaos: Croissant (2x7" Electric Tones 1 2 3 4) Electric Tones *Six By Seven: Don't Wanna Stop (album - The Closer You Get) Mantra MINTCD 1017 *Smokey And His Sister: Creators Of Rain File b resumes *Cuban Boys: Ghosts (session) *Cephalic Carnage: Observer To The Obliteration Of Planet Earth (LP - Exploiting Disfunction ) Relapse RR 6443-2 *Rechenzentrum: Submarine (LP - Rechenzentrum) Kitty-Yo KY00030L *Grover: Crystalline (7" - 414.7 Revolutions EP) Bearos bearos10 *Tiara: It's A Message (7") Glazed GLZ-003 *Nextmen: We Originate (LP - Amongst The Madness) Scenario SCLP004 *Arovane: Yeer (split 7" with Christiane Kleine - Yeer / Disper) Awkward Silence Recordings awkward 01 *Cuban Boys ft. listener Paul Ackroyd: The Laughing Gnome *Rankin Toyin & Sammy Dread: Natty Step It In Tracks And Socks File c ends *Volatile State & Steel Grip: Fatline (12" - Fatline / Angular Velocity) Arcane ARC 003 (listed on Discogs with Michael Anthony not Steel Grip) *Jimmy Dorsey And His Orchestra: Major & Minor Stomp File ;Name *a) jp000510 *b) 2000-05-10 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 *c) John Peel 10 May 2000.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:00:17 *b) 01:30:34 *c) 01:34:34 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Max-dat. *b) Many thanks to taper Ed B. Show digitised by Weatherman22. *c) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) download *c) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes